exknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Code of Conduct
Introduction The Code Of Conduct is meant for motivation and dicipline also in everyday life. Please take it as your own experince when you read this, and try to be open. I'm not saying: "This is what you have to do" But I'm saying that it's one of the good ways do act upon life. 'The first rule is: Trust yourself.' And what I mean by that is, so many young people are getting so much advice from their parents and from their teachers and from everyone. But what is most important is that you have to dig deep down, dig deep down and ask yourselves, who do you want to be? Not what, but who. And I'm talking about not what your parents and teachers want you to be, but you. I’m talking about figuring out for yourselves what makes you happy, no matter how crazy it may sound to other people. It's proccess where you create your own person, that Creates what you are. You can be an idiot to some and to other you can be a smart person. Truth is that you are both, that is why what you are ain't that important. I always grew up thinking I had to live up to every other peoples expectations.. Truth is that you used all your time buying her flowers, taking her out for lunch, you been to busy calling him. That you don't even know who you are. Yeah you heard what I said.. You used too much time impressing other people that you don't even know you. You know other people than you know yourself! I'm not saying: "break through the line" I'm saying walk your own. Rule number two is: Break the rules. We have so many rules in life about everything. I say break the rules. Not the law, but break the rules. "Well-behaved women rarely make history." Well, you know, I don't want to burst her bubble, but the same is true with men. It is impossible to be a successful person or a true original if you're too well behaved and don't want to break the rules. You have to think outside the box. That's what I believe. After all, what is the point of being on this earth if all you want to do is be liked by everyone and avoid trouble? The only way that I ever got anyplace was by breaking some of the rules. After all, I remember that after I was finished with playing all those games. And to start training and becoming the best boxer in denmark, in one year. Everyone had the same line, that it can't be done, the rules are different here. They said, "Look at your body. You don't have the body or will of a boxer. But I went through with it and no I didn't become the best but I suddenly got a life long lesson that everything is possible. Everything you read, techniques, theroies.. It's not wrong or right. It just is. rule number three: Don't be afraid to fail. Anything I've ever attempted, I was always willing to fail. With everything I ever have learned, I was always willing to fail. When I first started with psionics I wanted to do biokinesis, but it ended down the toilet. But I saw it as a hint that it wasn't me. You will never lose when you fail, never defeated. Only when you quit you are truely defeated. I remember a us soldier in iraq got cut his throat, he took a gun shot his way out. Walked all the way to their base, and he got and saved. It's the willpower can creates immortality for me. Heck the pope even survived getting shot in his heart. So you can't always win, but don't afraid of making decisions. You can't be paralyzed by fear of failure or you will never push yourself. You keep pushing because you believe in yourself and in your vision and you know that it is the right thing to do, and success will come. So don't be afraid to fail. Which brings me to rule number four, which is: Don’t listen to the skeptics. How many times have you heard that you can't do this and you can't do that and it's never been done before? Just imagine if Muhammed Ali had quit when people said it can't be done. I hear this all the time. As a matter of fact, I love it when someone says that no one has ever done this before, because then when I do it that means that I'm the first one that has done it. So pay no attention to the people that say it can't be done. Because everthing is possible, YOU are but the limit. The skeptics don't fight you, they fight themselfs and their doubt. Shine and you will constantly giver other people permission to the same, as you are liberated from your own fears. And that brings me to rule number five, which is the most important rule of all: Work your butt off. You never want to fail because you didn't work hard enough. Sure have patience. But have patience with being able to do stuff, in order to be able to do all of this stuff you gotta work your butt off. There has NEVER EVER been a person who was born and was successful, and it happened by chance. Hard work and dedication beats talent. I was born with being able to learn most things, but when things got hard I was about to quit, why? Because I never felt no pain in such category before. It's just important to remember that no matter what you do. You can't escape working hard if you want something. Mohammed Ali, one of my great heroes, had a great line in the '70s when he was asked, "How many sit-ups do you do?" He said, "I don't count my sit-ups. I only start counting when it starts hurting. When I feel pain, that's when I start counting, because that's when it really counts." And that's the way it is with everything. No pain, no gain. So many of those lessons that I apply in life I have learned from pain and hard work, let me tell you, and especially that one. And let me tell you, it is important to have fun in life, of course. Only train if you have the right purpose because you gotta sacrifice what you are for what you will become I always say. If you don't have the right purpose you are not gonna aim right and you are gonna hit below. So I want you to right now think about your purpose in life,psionics,everthing. If it's not strong enough, get a stronger one. Wich also brings me to dedication.. You gotta be able to dedicate yourself to what you do, people comes with excuses all the time: I'm too tired,I have to sleep,I'm too weak.. Sleep faster I would recommend And that takes me to rule number six, which is a very important rule: it's about giving back. Whatever path that you take in your lives, you must always find time to give something back, something back to your community, give something back to your state or to your country. "Tear down that mirror. Tear down that mirror that makes you always look at yourself, and you will be able to look beyond that mirror and you will see the millions of people that need your help."-Sargent Shriver And let me tell you something, reaching out and helping people will bring you more satisfaction than anything else you have ever done. I can tell you, playing a game of chess with an eight-year-old kid in an inner city school is far more exciting for me than walking down another red carpet or a movie premiere. See yourself as that kid wouldn't it be nice for someone to teach you how to play chess? It can be hard to stand up for yourself if you got no support. So let me tell you, as you prepare to go off into the world, remember those six rules: Trust yourself, Break some rules, Don't be afraid to fail, Ignore the naysayers, Work like hell, and Give something back. Of course you can see it as you want to, but this is the perspective I have, and I believe it's 6 very important rules Category:Code of Conduct Category:By Xavier1408 Category:Index